


Maybe He Won't Find Out What I Know?

by stuffingstilinski



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Kink, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Injury, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby akaashi, feeder bokuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffingstilinski/pseuds/stuffingstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi can say pretty confidently, he had no idea he was this weak willed. At least not when it came to Bokuto. He swore he was stronger when it came to his grey haired teammate, swore he was the one in control…but that was about four months, forty-three pounds and several pants sizes ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe He Won't Find Out What I Know?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been loving the chubby Haikyuu!! fandom lately and I've been wanting to throw my two cents in. I had a little free time today, so I wrote this up really quick. It's a little unpolished. Sorry for any errors!

Akaashi can say pretty confidently, he had no idea he was this weak willed. At least not when it came to Bokuto. He swore he was stronger when it came to his grey haired teammate, swore he was the one in control…but that was about four months, forty-three pounds and several pants sizes ago. 

X

It all started during an impromptu Summer training session that Bokuto had texted him for. He and a few other players had gotten permission from the school to use the gym for an afternoon and Bokuto begged his setter to come work on some spikes and receives with him. As much as he protested that he did not want to waste his afternoon trying to regulate his senpai’s mood swings during his break, Akaashi had to admit he was itching to set the ball over a real net instead of against the wall in his room. 

He’d shown up, stretched and promptly began setting balls for Bokuto and a few of the other guy’s. It had gone fine at first, until they added blockers and Bokuto’s practice spikes actually managed to get blocked twice. Akaashi could practically feel the depression and recklessness setting in. 

“Maybe we should try something else?” He’d prompted, “or even just call it a day? It is getting pretty late.”

Bokuto had flat out refused. “No,” his senpai said, “Just toss me a few more. I've got this.” 

“I’ll give you exactly two more,” Akaashi compromised, but they never did make it to that second set.

Somewhere along the line, Bokuto lost his footing and went tumbling right into his setter. He knocked both of them to the ground in a sea of crashing limbs. While Bokuto was fine, if not a little embarrassed. Akaashi didn't fair nearly as well. His ankle was practically screaming and he’d never felt a pain so bad in his life. The doctors told him it was a grade three sprain with two ligament tears. He was out for the next six months. 

Needless to say, it was beyond depressing and he kicked himself in the ass for just not staying home; if Akaashi felt bad, Bokuto felt a thousand times worse. He beat himself up over it for several days afterwards despite Akaashi telling him it wasn’t his fault (of course it really was but he didn't want him to feel bad). Bokuto swore he was going to make it up to him regardless and if there was anything Akaashi was a sucker for more than Bokuto, it was sweets. 

Suddenly every time he saw Bokuto for the rest of the Summer, his senpai was bearing gifts of brownies or cookies, pies or cakes. Some he made, some he gets his mom to make and others he just bought. It didn't matter how many times Akaashi told him to stop, his senpai assured him that he had to and left the food behind for Akaashi to eat, and he did. He always gave in eventually. 

Bokuto didn't relent when the school year started back up either. Instead he was at Akaashis locker, carrying his books and bringing him sweets between classes. Akaashi swore his diet at this point consists of at least 70% junk food from Bokuto, if not more. His senpai kept him more than well fed on just sugar alone.

It's was terrible combination—sitting on your ass and devouring sweets all day. All though Akaashi didn't realize just how terrible until his school pants stopped fitting for the second time and he finally had the nerve to get on a scale and see just how much damage had been done. 

Forty-three pounds. 

Thanks to Bokuto, he'd put on forty-three pounds. In all honestly, it's not as if Akaashi hadn't realized he was putting on a little extra weight. He just didn't realize he’d gotten _this_ fat. Sure, he didn't really have the greatest diet before, but at least then he was working out for hours at a time. For the last few months, he hasn't even been able to do anything athletic at all. 

He let out an exasperated sigh, puts on sweats and decides today’s the perfect day to stay home. He'll have to go out and buy new pants at some point this weekend, but at least for now, he can save himself a few extra calories by not having Bokuto shovel sweets down his throat all day. 

X 

Akaashi should've known Bokuto would show up at his house. He was stupid to think he could avoid him all day. His owl like friend had texted him early that morning asking where he was and he'd lied and said his ankle hurt too much for him to go to class. Bokuto hadn't said anything else, but as soon as volleyball practice was over, he was at Akaashi's house holding a box of a dozen cupcakes each frosted with one letter to spell out ‘feel better’ with two exclamation points.

They smelled delicious, each one a different flavor and plenty of frosting. He wanted them badly, but then he thought back to this morning when no matter how much he sucked it in, his pants refused to stretch over his stomach. He thought about how he'd lost all the tone to his abs, and had instead replaced them with a soft new belly that was currently rolling over the top of his sweats. Even his sweats were snug now and sweats were supposed to be loose and comfortable. 

Bokuto strolled into Akaashi’s bedroom with his usual obnoxious, “Hey, hey, hey!” And a ridiculous grin on his face. He sat down on the bed with the box between them. “These are from that place you like by school. I special ordered them this morning.” 

Of course he did.

Akaashi swallowed hard and averted his gaze. He couldn't keep looking at the box, not when it was filled with pure perfection. It took everything he had not to take one. “Thanks Bokuto, but I can't eat those…and I'd appreciate it if you stopped bringing me sweets all the time too.” 

Bokuto expressed both confusion and disappointment perfectly in a matter of seconds. Akaashi felt like he'd just tortured a small, grey haired puppy. “What? Why?”

“I just can't keep eating them. I get that you're sorry okay. You don't have to keep apologizing.” 

“But I thought you liked sweets?” 

“I do but…” 

“But what?”

Bokuto refused to drop it. Akaashi was trying to hold back for the sake of his own pride but his senpai just had to keep pressing the subject. “Because they're making me fat,” he said matter-of-fact. Bokuto looked more confused now than he did a second ago. 

“Are they?” He asked and Akaashi can't believe how oblivious he can be at times. “I hadn't noticed.” 

“Are you kidding, Koutarou? I've gained over forty pounds.” 

Bokuto’s eyes narrowed as he stared his best friend up and down, “No way? Let me see.” 

He reached out for Akaashi’s shirt, only to have his hand smacked away just as quickly. He cradled it in his chest but Akaashi had no sympathy. 

“Come on Keiji! I bet it's not even as bad as you're making it sound!” 

“It's worse.” 

“Is not.” 

“I'm not arguing with you.” 

“You wouldn't have to if you’d just let me see.” 

Akaashi can't think of a time he's hated Bokuto more than he does in this moment. He knew the only way to get him off of his back was to indulge him. The guy can be so stubborn sometimes. “Fine,” he said, pulling up his t-shirt. “Are you happy?” 

He felt incredibly exposed as his senpai assessed his stomach. It was soft and flabby, his sweats dug into his sides and made them muffin just over the edges. The front of his waistband was tucked under the bulge of his belly because it wouldn't quite fit over the curve of his gut. His chest was softer. He'd definitely let himself go in the last few months. 

“I wouldn’t say you were fat.” 

Akaashi glared as Bokuto poked a finger into the fattest part of his belly, right below his belly button. 

“Chubby maybe. You could definitely get a little bigger.” 

“Keep force feeding me sweets and I will be.” 

That made Bokuto smirk, “Hey, hey, hey. I never _forced_ you to eat anything.” 

Akaashi felt his cheeks grow hot and he distracted himself by pulling his shirt back down. “Whatever. Point is, I can't eat those so give them to somebody else or something.” 

"But I bought them for you.” 

“And I appreciate that, but I can't eat them. It'll be hard enough getting back in shape as it is.” 

“No it won't. I'll help you.” 

As enticing as that sounded, Akaashi stood his ground and shook his head. 

“Maybe I need to start force feeding you,” Bokuto huffed.

Akaashi hated the fact that sounded even more enticing than his last comment. It's wasn’t as if he didn't want the cupcakes. Everything Bokuto had brought him had been delicious. He felt weird admitting it, but he'd rather enjoyed relaxing and just pigging out the last few months, even if he had been putting on weight because of it.

“It sounds to me like you like me all fattened up and helpless.”.

“Maybe I think Keiji-chan looks good with a little extra weight on him,” Bokuto smirked as he picked up a cupcake and slowly began to upwrap it from its paper cup. He brought the cupcakes to Akaashi’s lips. “Besides, you never let me take care of you.” 

With the cupcake this close, he couldn't help but take a bite. He really did have no self-control. Of course the fact that it tasted amazing didn't help. Waves strawberry with cream cheese buttercream flooding his tastebuds. He finishes the cake in three bites while cursing both Bokuto and the bakery the cupcakes came from. 

His Senpai had the dumbest grin of accomplishment on his face and yeah, he hated it--but damn it, he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to finish off the cupcakes. As if he could read minds, Bokuto grabbed the next one and pulled the paper off of it for him. Bokuto had never actually fed him before. Usually they just hung out and talked about volleyball or watched TV while Akaashi slowly made his way through the snacks, but he likes this better. 

He finished off the next one and Bokuto laughed, “Good aren’t they?” Akaashi nodded with a mouth full of chocolate cake and peanut butter frosting.

After four cupcakes, Bokuto does something else he'd never done before. He casually reached over as he fed Akaashi his fifth cupcake and lifted his shirt before he began rubbing gentle circles over his belly. It hadn't been long since he’d eaten dinner and he was beginning to feel pretty bloated so Akaashi welcomed the motion gladly. In fact, he leaned back just slightly just so he could push his gut out further into Bokuto’s hands. 

“Does that feel good?” His Senpai asked. Akaashi was too busy chewing to speak but he made sure to reply with a quick nod.

By his seventh cupcake, Akaashi was pretty full, but he pushed through to about nine cupcakes deep before he really started feeling stuffed. His stomach was sticking out, round and hard, in an attempt to accommodate all the extra food. A small moan escaped his lips as Bokuto unwrapped the tenth cupcake. 

“Is something wrong?”

Akaashi shook his head as he closed his eyes and cradled his belly in his hands for a moment. “No I'm fine. I'm just really full.” 

His breathing was a little harder as he spoke and his stomach felt heavy as it rested in his hands, but he didn't mind. He actually liked the way it felt, but he preferred it when Bokuto was the one feeding him and massaging his stomach. He wished Bokuto had been doing it all along. God, as good as this felt, he probably would've been way _fatter_ by now if that was the case. 

“Your stomach’s feeling pretty tight,” observed Bokuto as he pressed his fingertips into various parts of Akaashi’s middle. “Do you want to stop?” 

Akaashi inhaled a deep breath and shook his head. He'd eaten twelve cupcakes in a sitting before. Maybe not this quickly and usually not right after dinner but he'd be fine. “No, it's okay. I've only got three left. Just finish.”

At first Bokuto looked surprised, but he quickly smirked and brought the next cupcake to his lips. He ate it slower, forced to savor each bite a little more, but he managed. His senpai's hand gravitated to underneath his belly, rubbing it from the bottom for the last stretch. The twelfth cupcake was obviously the hardest but Bokuto eased him through it. Akaashi finished the last bite with a few hard pants and as soon as he was done, he placed his hand on top of his distended belly. Bokuto massaged him from the sides.

“So…” Blushed Akaashi nervously after a few moments. Bokuto looked up at him with his face equally as red. They both knew what the other was thinking.

“That was pretty hot,” his senpai admitted.

“Yeah, it kind of was.” 

“Still want me to stop bringing you sweets?” 

Akaashi could hear the nervous tone in Bokuto's voice. They had just discovered how much fun Akaashi's new found belly might actually be. It would suck to stop now when they were just getting started. “Maybe now yet…” he said, patting his stomach with a sly smirk.

He could be okay with a few more pounds. He was sure it would all melt off when he got back on the court anyway. Besides, if having Bokuto rub his stomach felt this good now, he couldn't even imagine how good it would feel with ten or twenty more pounds added to his frame. Suddenly he was having fantasies of being even fatter as Bokuto stuffed him all over again and played with his stomach. He felt like he should've been embarrassed but he was feeling more turned on than anything. 

"How much time do you have until you're cleared to play?” Bokuto asked, glancing down at his stomach. 

Akaashi thought back to his last check-up. “About two months.” 

He could immediately see the scheming look in Bokuto's eyes. “How much fatter do you think you can get in two months?” 

“Depends of much fatter you want to make me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I'm hoping to add at least one more chapter to it the next time I get some free time.


End file.
